Six Porny Prompt Drabbles
by eprime
Summary: Drabbles written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp ldws on lj.  Remus/Sirius, 1 Remus/Sirius/James.  Humor, romance, angst, etc.
1. 1 His Own Devices

**Title:** His Own Devices

**Summary:** It's been years since he started this, and he's in complete control. Really.

**Prompt Number:** 32 (AU with Sirius as an actual manipulative, unethical, ambitious Slytherin, a la this fanart.

**Notes:** Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws on LJ.

Sirius likes to keep Lupin off center simply because everything Sirius throws at him tends to disappear like a pebble tossed into the depths of a deep well, indignities subsumed with a casual acceptance that spurs Sirius to relentlessly insinuate himself beneath Lupin's skin. That's why he has Lupin pulled into his lap in an abandoned classroom, and he's kissing him slowly, gently, as if he were a girl that needed to be carefully wooed into bed.

He doesn't, of course, need wooing. Sirius has had Lupin more times than he can easily remember. He could have him now. One significant look and Lupin would be on his knees, his mouth on Sirius' cock knowing just how he likes to be licked and sucked. He's had him just about everywhere imaginable in the castle and on the grounds. He's had him every _way_ imaginable. There's no question that Lupin is his, body and soul, until Sirius tires of him and lets him fade into the background, like he'd tried to do before Sirius found him out so long ago.

For now, Lupin is his. His plaything. His werewolf. _His_. The Ravenclaw slag found that out the hard way when she touched what belonged to Sirius. Lupin hadn't protested when Sirius dragged him down to the dungeons. The marks he'd given Lupin then had faded with time, though Lupin swore he knew, no matter what, that Sirius owned him. Unquestionably, he knows his place, spreading his legs and offering himself up like he was born to do it.

Tonight, though, Sirius is kissing him, unbalancing Lupin with tenderness just to see his unnerving composure falter. Red-lipped and breathless, Lupin is stripped bare, flushed and wide-eyed as Sirius whispers in his ear that he'll never let him go.


	2. 2 Bad Habit

**Title:** Bad Habit

**Summary:** Remus feeds his addiction.

**Prompt Number:** #31 cigarettes/smoking

**Notes:** Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws on LJ.

Sucking Sirius' cock was like smoking fancy menthol cigarettes. It was bad for him, oh so bad, and it was probably crystallizing his soul the way menthol cigarettes he smoked when he could get them supposedly crystallized his lungs. Only, it was so fucking good that he didn't care if he was killing himself inch by inch. Sirius' cock was top drawer -long and thick and cut- somehow not ridiculous and awkward like the private bits of lesser men. It was perfect, and the salty-bitter taste of it on Remus' tongue was better than any high he'd ever had.

He savored it like he would an expensive cigarette, rolled it on his tongue and pursed his lips around it ever so reverently. He craved it like nothing else, and when Sirius' cock was in his mouth he never minded how much his knees hurt against the dirty, cracked asphalt of the alleys where they always found each other, or the fact that he might not see Sirius again for a month, or the fact that Sirius had stopped kissing him and looking him in the eye for even longer than that.

Sirius coming in his mouth, down his throat, was a fix he couldn't do without, and Remus was more than willing to pay the price.


	3. 3 Restraint

**Title:** Restraint

**Summary:** Remus is reticent. Sirius helps him with that.

**Prompt Number:** 15 - Sirius likes it when Remus tells him what he wants.

**Notes:** Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws on LJ.

The flat is quiet except for the sound of harsh breathing. It's been three hours since they started. Three hours of almost silence. Three hours of slow, calculated torment. Remus can't speak around the gag, and he's almost too tired, too desperate now, to do anything but helplessly pant around the edges of it. Even the intermittent low whine humming in the back of his throat has gotten softer - rough and broken as Sirius, silent and intent himself, wrings more out of him. He hasn't come once, but he's been brought to the brink again and again by Sirius, who knows his body better than he does at this point.

Once again, the magical bonds spreading him across the bed loosen and pull him into a new configuration. He's kneeling up now, knees spread wide, his arms suspended high up above his head, hooked on thin air. His belly is stretched taut, shoulders beginning to ache as Sirius moves behind him, his fingers touching nipples, navel, following the soft trail of hair.

Sirius braces him with one arm as he slowly, infinitely patient, works his cock inside Remus millimeter by millimeter. The muscles of his stomach flutter against Sirius' warm fingers. Once he's in deep, he stays unmoving, lips on the back of Remus' neck for an immeasurably long time. Remus wants to thrash and writhe, but he's learned his lesson there already. He waits, letting Sirius do as he pleases, punished/rewarded by the slow tease of fingertips along his cock.

Finally...finally Sirius reaches up to remove the gag. It hasn't hit the bed before Remus is begging. He doesn't even recognize his voice as the seemingly unending stream of words, filthy and desperate and excruciatingly explicit - _hard fuck hole come lick now_ - falls from his lips.


	4. 4 Honorable Intentions

**Title:** Honorable Intentions

**Summary:** Sirius has a quest.

**Prompt Number:** #61 "No job too easy - No fee too large - Dragons Rescued - Virgins Slain"

**Notes:** Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws on LJ.

Remus quirked an eyebrow as he read the colorful notice stuck up on the Gryffindor board.

"Virgins slain?"

"Metaphorically speaking, Moony."

"Ah, of course."

Remus turned, taking in Sirius' insouciant grin as he lounged against the one long arm of the settee.

"Think there'll be an influx of dragons at Hogwarts this term, do you?"

"There was that rumor about Hagrid taking over Care of Magical Creatures if Professor Strangeways doesn't recover from that nasty doxy bite infection."

Remus snorted. "Like that'd ever happen."

Sirius raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Yeah, that'd be as barmy as letting a werewolf into Hogwarts."

Remus flushed. "Point."

They both took a moment to contemplate the idea of Hagrid given free reign to inflict his creatures on the lot of them, shuddering when they recalled his offhand mention of giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest whilst they were serving detention late one evening.

"So, you'll be rescuing innocent dragons from the clutches of...virgins?"

"Something like that."

Sirius' grin stretched wider, turning into a rather unnerving smile.

"Maybe I'll just introduce the dragons to the virgins. Let them get acquainted, and all. Never know, they just might get on like a house afire."

"How chivalrous of you."

"You know me, Moony. I strive to live by the Knight's Code."

Remus burst out laughing. "I'm fairly certain you don't. In fact, I'm even more certain that the powdered remains of all the Knights of the Round Table just rolled over in their graves."

"You wound me!" Sirius clasped a hand to his heart. "Let me prove my honorable intentions to you."

"How?"

Like a flash, Sirius snaked a hand out and jerked Remus onto the settee, settling between his sprawled legs with a satisfied smirk.

"I've got a dragon I'd like you to meet."


	5. 5 Lend Me Your Quill

**Title:** Lend Me Your Quill

**Summary:** Voldemort discovers a spell that allows him to control the transformation of werewolves who are bound to him.

**Prompt Number:** 30 "One of the hotels costliest satin-shaded lamps stood in the middle of the floor, throwing a circle of light on wide sheets of drafting paper. Francisco d'Anconia, in shirt sleeves, a strand of hair hanging down over his face, lay stretched on the floor, on his stomach, propped up by his elbows, biting the end of a pencil in concentration upon some point of the intricate tracing before him."

**Notes:** Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws on LJ.

The jars of richly-colored ink surrounded them. The amber glow from the wall sconces stretched their shadows across the intricate Persian carpet, whose pattern mimicked the twisting convoluted trails Sirius was inscribing on the pale skin of Remus' back. Loose pages of _The Prophet_ littered the sofa and floor, fluttering with a whispering shuffle as the night breeze from the open French windows ruffled through them.

_Dark Magic for Dark Creatures!_

_You-Know-Who Raising Army!_

_Werewolves at Will?_

The rotting book lay open in front of them. Sirius painstakingly inked the last rune, whispering ancient words of power, and Remus shuddered and moaned, his naked body lit by the sudden illumination of the arcane symbols newly carved into his flesh.

"Wolf," Sirius whispered. Remus transformed. Outside, the sky was dark and moonless.

Moony came to Sirius and put nose to paws, obeisance before his master.

"Remus." Another whisper, another transformation, and Remus was kneeling before him, panting like he'd run a mile.

So softly, it might have been the kiss of wind through the curtains, "It worked."

"He'll never have you." Sirius promised.

They sealed the vow with blood and sex and magic.


	6. 6 Three on a Match

**Title:** Three on a Match

**Summary:** Three boys - comfort and loss

**Prompt Number:** 8 NSFW photo

**Notes:** Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws on LJ.

If they had ever stopped to think, it might have been awkward, but they hadn't. After so many years, their dynamic was instinctive, animal at its core rather than cerebral. The give and take of bared throats and needy grunts, submissive postures and urgent rutting, were all just a natural progression of what they were to each other. They were a pack. They saw to each other's needs, piling together to comfort whoever was in need.

Their understanding of the way they complimented each other went unspoken, but was there nonetheless. Remus, the one they protected, strong and determined, who brought them all together in a way they could never have anticipated. James, the golden boy, who invited them into his charmed circle and made them a family. Sirius, their heart, whose chaotic lifeblood brought them trials as well as sustained them.

The permutations fascinated them. Remus liked to watch them together, dark heads nestled on pillows as they kissed. James and Sirius liked Remus between them, eyes like raw honey as they traced pale skin with their tongues. Shifting again, until Sirius was pinned between them, a hot house flower that craved constant, special attention to thrive.

When James started dating Lily, things changed completely. Remus and Sirius tried, but James' absence left a gap that couldn't be ignored. They all fell apart as easily as they'd fallen together. Peter felt vindicated, though no one knew, and the war kept them all at a distance, ripe for dissension.

Before the end, they saw each other one last time all together. "Us," James breathed against the back of Sirius' neck, thrusting slowly against the cheeks of his arse, while Sirius and Remus tangled together kissing slow and languid as the hot flesh of their cocks rubbed against each other. "Always."


End file.
